Baby Hazel Playdate
'''Baby Hazel Playdate '''is the fifteenth game of the series. Characters * Baby Hazel * Jake * Baby Hazel's mother * Jake's Mom * Doggie Description Instructions Baby Hazel and Baby Jake are friends. They enjoy playing together. Today, Baby Hazel is going to Baby Jake's house for a play date. Their moms too, want to relax together while their kids enjoy playing. Help Baby Hazel and her friend Baby Jake, by fulfilling their needs while they play together. Level 1 Baby Hazel and her mom are on the way to Baby Jake's house. Baby Hazel is too bored in the car as her mom is attending a phone call. She needs your attention to entertain her by fulfilling her needs. Level 2 Baby Hazel has reached Baby Jake's house. As she is tired, they decided to rest for a while. Moms are busy talking, so help the little ones to get a quick nap by feeding them and attending any other needs. Level 3 Now Baby Hazel and Jake are awake. They are playing together by sharing each other's toys. Help them in their play time by giving them toys of their choice as and when they ask for. Also treat them with candies and goodies whenever they ask. Level 4 Now Baby Hazel and Baby Jake are in the backyard for playing outdoor games. But it seems like they fight more than playing because both of them want the same thing as other. Make sure to maintain peace by looking in to both of their needs and help them enjoy their play date. Plot and Tips Level 1 - In the Car Stacey will be talking on the phone when Baby Hazel is sitting idle in the car. In the car, Baby Hazel will either talk on the toy phone, drink some milk, eat the red lollipop, see doggie tricks, pet the doggie, feed it milk with purple milk bottle, and play with rattle. She will also open the car window to see the view outside. At the end of the level, Baby Hazel's mom will hug Baby Hazel. Level 2 - At Jake's house Baby Hazel and Jake will sit on the chair while their mom are talking behind them. They will want to eat food and drink milk from two bottles. Baby Hazel wants the pink food bottle, blue milk bottle and blue water bottle, while Jake wants yellow food bottle, pink milk bottle and pink water bottle. After all of this is done, they will laugh. Then, you need to play lullaby and they will get sleepy. You need to give pacifier to them and calm them down. They will soon fall asleep. Level 3 - Fun with Hazel and Jake Baby Hazel and Jake will be playing while their mom will still talk behind them. They can play with race car, rocking house and eat lollipops. Jake will have a meal but Baby Hazel won't. When Jake wants the toy phone, they will fight until the toy phone is broken. They will cry so you need to calm them down. After the fight, they will build a toy train together, Level 4 - Playing at Jake's backyard Baby Hazel and Jake will build a sandcastle first but Jake will soon destroy it. Baby Hazel will cry so you need to calm her down. Baby Hazel then will eat a baby biscuit. They will play on the swings and see-saw. After that, they will eat lollipops and drink milk on swings. Then, Baby Hazel will play with water while Jake bounce on the race car. Baby Hazel will invite him to play. Soon, she will use a toy gun and shoot Jake with water. He then joins the fun. Their paper boat will float on water. Gallery BabyHazelPlaydate1.png|Title screen BabyHazelPlaydate2.png|Baby Hazel and mum in level 1 BabyHazelPlaydate3.png|Baby Hazel and Jake awake in level 2 BabyHazelPlaydate4.png|Baby Hazel and Jake asleep in level 2 BabyHazelPlaydate5.png|Baby Hazel and Jake playing in level 3 BabyHazelPlaydate6.png|Baby Hazel and Jake outside in level 4 Trivia * This is the first time Baby Hazel's mom made an appearance. * This is the first time Baby Jake's Mom made an appearance. * This is the first time Jake made an appearance. * This is the first time Baby Hazel is seen playing with her friends. * The noise when Baby Hazel is talking on the toy phone, is used in later games when Baby Hazel is talking. * Jake's original look is in this game. His look changed in later games. * The doggie appeared in this game, but it doesn't appear in later games. * Level 3 tells us that fighting is not a way to solve problems. Errors * In level 1, when Baby Hazel is laughing, she is looking at her mom, instead of the camera. * In level 1, when Stacey is hugging Baby Hazel, her phone disappears. * In level 4, Baby Hazel's eyes are messed up. Link http://www.topbabygames.com/baby-hazel-playdate.html Category:Games